The Unusual Land of Ninjago
by Madam Hamilton 17
Summary: A collection of short stories, texting between characters, interviews, and much more are all wrapped up into one story!
1. Chapter 1

**Type of Telling Form: Short Story**

 **Plot: Lloyd convinces his father to do prank calls with him.**

 **Easy Challenge for the Reader (If they want to): Figure out who's being prank called with the given hints.**

* * *

 **~ Hello? ~**

Its been an hour since Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay left to stop a group of serpentine who were stealing items from the citizens of Ninjago city. Lloyd didn't know why they were causing such mischief, but in a way he didn't really care. A crime of theft isn't a dangerous mission for the ninjas to stop from any further progress. He would gladly come with them and fight along if it weren't for his broken leg that still needs to healed.

For the past few weeks there hasn't been a lot of enemies that threaten or attacked his home. Sure a few robbers and the occasional serpentine who don't know when to quite causing trouble, but other than that it was sort of peaceful. So because of that, the green ninja easily got bored. Helping people is what he actually liked and it kept his mind off of things he rather not remember.

With that being said, he decided to find other ways to help in any way he could. As for the week before, he helped this elderly man fix his leaky roof. All was going well at first when he was up there hammering away. When he got up, he unfortunately mistook a step and fell backwards off the roof and onto the ground. After a quick trip to the hospital, he was worked on and had his leg in a cast. At least that was the only thing broken and it could heal over time. Thankfully it wasn't something much worse.

Suddenly a knock on the door broke Lloyd from his thoughts about the earlier events.

"Son? Is it all right that I come in?" His father asked. Lloyd smiled.

"Yeah, your good." He said. Garmadon opened the bedroom door and entered. He was carrying a bowel of rice with red colored chopsticks placed on the dish and a glass of water. "I figured you might be hungry." He said as he passed them to him. The blonde haired male gratefully took his meal and nodded 'thanks' in appreciation.

Garmadon sat on the side of the bed and smirked. "You've know what I learned about you after the accident?" He asked. His son took a sip of his drink and then placed it on top of his small dresser beside him. "And what's that?"

"Your not very graceful of your footsteps. If you ever get a girl and dance with her you'll kept stepping on her feet." He said. He ducked when Lloyd threw his pillow at him. The older male grinned as he picked it up and fluffed it out. Than he stood up and walked over the the head of the bed and made his son lean forward so he could put the pillow behind him. When that was done, Lloyd leaned back comfortably. "Hey dad?" He asked.

"Yes?" Garmadon answered. "I need to be entertained! There's nothing to do around here except watch reruns of t.v. shows and being taught how to make tea by Sensei Wu. The healing process is taking forever and I really want to go out there and fight with the others!" Lloyd complained.

The grey haired male chuckled at him. "In time Lloyd, in time. You just need to be patient. For now you have to learn to find different ways to occupy yourself while you wait." Lloyd frowned as he thought about it. "Other ways to occupy myself eh?"

The Sensei watched him with mild curiosity as the boy was thinking. Suddenly Lloyd snapped his fingers and smiled. "I got it!"

"You actually have an idea?" Garmadon teased. The green ninja rolled his eyes in amusement. "Very funny, but yes I do have something in mind." His father waited for him to go on, so Lloyd did. "What if we do some prank calls?" The older man raised a brow. "Prank calls? Do people still do that?"

Lloyd shrugged. "Only when they're desperate for entertainment."

Garmadon frowned. "I don't know..." He said. "What if they catch on to what we're doing?" Lloyd grinned as he pulled out his cell phone and turned it on. "Don't worry dad I'm sure we'll come across some clueless victims." Garmadon sighed. "Your mother would not approve of this."

The blonde haired ninja smirked at him. "Well what if she didn't need to know?" His father thought about it for a moment. Than he grinned as he took the cellular device from his son. "Ah screw it, let's do this!" Lloyd laughed. "That's the spirit!" Garmadon dialed a random number and than Lloyd quickly showed him how to put it on speaker. It rang for a few seconds and finally some unfortunate soul picked up.

* * *

A scaly like hand picked up the phone and placed it to his ear.

"Yessss?" He asked. _"Why did you hang up on me like that?"_ A voice demanded from the other end. The serpent seemed a bit confused when he heard this. "Beg pardon? But I believe you were the one who called me first." He said. _"Lies!"_ The person shouted, which made him slightly flinch. _"Your still made about what happened at the bowling alley!"_

"Sir, you must have the wrong number." He said. "And besides, I don't bowel."

The male voice went quiet for a moment. "Um, hello?" The victim of a prank called asked. Suddenly he heard the person spoke, or more like singed. _"It's me.~ I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet.~"_ The serpent now looked annoyed and decided he had enough.

"Goodbye." He said as he hanged up. He shook his head and sighed. "What a weirdo..." He murmured.

* * *

Lloyd and Garmadon laughed after they heard the click from the other end. "I'm surprised that you even know the song."The green ninja said as soon as they calmed down. His father shrugged. "Well it's been playing on the radio lately so it's kind of stuck in my head." The boy smiled as he grabbed the cell phone.

"Let's try one more!" He said excitedly. Lloyd dialed another random number and the two waited for someone to pick up.

* * *

An entity floated towards the phone and waited for a stone warrior, who was a few steps behind him, to come over and pick it up since he himself had no arms. The living statue picked up the phone and held it close to his Master on where his ear might be. "Whoever you are, why are you bothering me?" He asked.

 _"Is this the Krusty Krab?"_ A young boy's voice asked.

The evil spirit paused for a second and than decided to answer. "No this is the dark island." He said. Than he motioned his minion to hang up, which the stone like creature did. When he was about to leave he heard the phone ring again. The stone warrior picked it up and held it up. "Yes?" He asked. _"Is this the Krusty Krab?"_ The same voice asked. He could have sworn he heard a snicker in the background.

"I already told you, this is the dark island." He said. Than he made the minion hang up. But to the entity's annoyance the phone rang again. Already knowing what to do the moving statue once again picked up the phone. "I told you that this is not the Krusty Krab!" He snapped.

 _"Really? So is this Pizza Hut than?"_ The person asked.

* * *

Garmadon and Lloyd flinched as they heard the person on the other scream and than hang up. "I guess this guy doesn't watch Spongebob huh?" The blonde haired ninja joked. Garmadon laughed. "I will admit, that was fun." He said. Lloyd grinned. "We should do it more often you know? I really like these moments were it's just the two of us messing around."

His father smiled as he sat closer to him. He wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder and pulled him close. "The prank calls yes, but breaking any more legs is a definite no." The grey haired Sensei said. Lloyd rolled his eyes as he leaned against his father's side. Its been so long since he rested comfortably beside him. Heck, it's been so long since they spent any quality time with each other like father and son.

"Hey dad?" He asked.

"Yes Lloyd?" Garmadon answered.

"Thanks for being here with me."

* * *

 **A/N - Let's be honest for a moment, we need more fanfics of Lloyd and Garmadon bonding!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Type of Telling Form: Texting**

 **Plot: Random conversations between heroes & villains.**

 **Easy Challenge for the Reader (If they want to): Name your favorite ship. (Ex. Jay x Nya)**

* * *

 _ **Jay:**_ _**What did the ocean say to the other ocean?**_

 _Kai:_ _What?_

 _ **Jay:**_ _ **Nothing, they just waved!**_

 _Kai:_ _Seriously?_

 ** _Jay:_** ** _Do you sea what I did there?_**

 _Kai:_ _Didn't I tell you before to take a break from doing puns?_

 _ **Jay:**_ _ **I'm shore you did!**_

 _Kai:_ _Why am I friends with you again?_

 ** _Jay: Don't be such a beach._**

 _Kai: \- _-_

* * *

Lloyd: Dad there's a tarantula on the outside of the bathroom door. Can you please get rid of it?

...

Lloyd: Dad? Are you there?

...

Lloyd: Dad?

...

Lloyd: Why aren't you answering!?

 **Garmadon: Dad is dead. Your next. Love, Tarantula.**

Lloyd: Not funny dad!

* * *

 _Griffin Turner: Are you ready to party!? Because I know I am! :)_

 _ **Chen: Who is this?**_

 _Griffin Turner: Oh sorry, wrong number. Bye!_

 _ **Chen: ...but I want to party.**_

* * *

 ** _Jay: Hey Nya!_**

Nya: Hey Jay! What's up?

 ** _Jay: Do you want to play a game?_**

Nya: Ok!

 ** _Jay: But it can't be hide & seek._**

Nya: Why not?

 ** _Jay: Cause a girl like you is impossible to find!_**

Nya: Aww! Thank you!

* * *

 **Overlord: How much do you respect me?**

 _Kozu: Well, look at the stars and count them. That's how much I respect you._

 **Overlord: But it's morning though...**

 _Kozu: Exactly._

* * *

Cole: I saw you in a movie once.

 _Morro: Which one?_

Cole: Ghostbusters.

 _Morro: I hate you..._

* * *

 **Acronix: Commander Machia, I found my brother's secret stash of Oreo cookies!**

 _Krux: Don't you dare touch them!_

 **Acronix: I sent the text to the wrong person didn't I?**

 _Krux: What do you think?_

 **Acronix: Wait, since when did you get a phone? I thought you hated technology.**

 _Krux: I've decided to get one so I can check on you once in awhile and this was the only way to do so._

 **Acronix: Aww! You care about me! :)**

 _Krux: Yes, but not enough to beat you with your soon to be ripped arm if you touch my Oreo cookies._

 **Acronix: I love you too brother! **

* * *

**_Zane: Cole insists on cooking tonight._**

Wu: Oh my. What do you want me to do about it?

 ** _Zane: Distract him while I get pick-up for everyone else._**

Wu: Only if you pick up my "special" tea.

 ** _Zane: Deal!_**

Wu: Do you want me to get him to do extra training or knock him out with my staff?

 ** _Zane: Knocking someone unconscious is not considered a distraction._**

Wu: For times like this, it will be considered a distraction for our own well-beings.

 ** _Zane: True, but I rather if you didn't._**

Wu: Your no fun.

* * *

 **A/N - I don't know why, but I always find texting between characters so amusing. Man, I can not wait to see the Ninjago movie this Friday! I mean you guys might have a different opinion on the matter, but for me, I'm happy that one of my favorite cartoon shows is going on the big screen!**


End file.
